Forge Disc - 1
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-92 Starter Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron on September 15th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Xcalius X3 1 Iron. Description 1''', like other odd numbered Core Discs, is asymmetrical and elliptical in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. One side features two small sword-tip like protrusions and the other side features a single, larger protrusion of the same shape. '''1's gimmick is that it is highly unbalanced, it achieves this by having the side with the larger protrusion being more filled in with metal than the other, akin to Quarter. This weight distribution has two primary uses: The first is to increase the Burst Attack of Attack Combinations by generating momentum like a flail which is further enhanced by the heavy weight of 1'''. The second is to make a Combination using an unbalanced Layer such as Sieg Xcalibur more properly balanced by aligning the heavier side opposite the the heavier side of the Layer which increases Stamina and Burst Resistance. Compared to Quarter, '''1 has greater success in Attack Combinations and has proven capable of increasing the rate of Bursts despite being lighter than most other Core Discs. However, the same imbalance makes 1''' unsuitable for Stamina or Defense as the more unbalanced a Combination is, the easier it is to Burst and the faster it loses Stamina. Furthermore, the imbalance slows down Mobile Attack Combinations, making it better suited for Stationary Attack Combinations. Use in Attack Combinations '''1 can be put to use in the Stationary Attack Combination Sieg Xcalibur 1''' Cross/Glaive/Star Atomic/Orbit/Revolve/Trans/Needle. '''1 synergizes with the weight distribution of Sieg Xcalibur by adding weight to the primary point of contact and increasing the Burst Attack potential in turn. Cross/Glaive/Star and Atomic/Revolve add Life-After-Death to the Combination and can allow the Combination to potentially Out-Spin its opponent if a Burst or Knock-Out is not achieved. Overall 1''' is a decent Core Disc for Attack Type Combinations and synergizes well with Sieg Xcalibur. However its relatively light weight compared to other Core Discs such as 7 and 0 as well as the imbalance prevents '''1 from being a must have. As such, 1 is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-92 Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron * B-98 God Customize Set - Tornado Wyvern 1Meteor Spiral * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 03: Valkyrie 1Flow Edge * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 04: Blast Jinnius 1 Defense * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 07: Emperor Forneus 1Meteor Hunter * B-00 Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron (Golden Sword Ver.) Hasbro * E1035 Xcalius X3 1 Iron * E2020 Xcalius Set - Xcalius X3 1 Iron * E4723 Ogre O4 1 Jaggy-S * E4742 Perfect Phoenix P4 1 Tower-S * E4745 Blizzard-X Gaianon G4 & Kerbeus K4 Dual Pack - Blizzard-X Gaianon G4 1 Hunter-S Gallery Takara Tomy Disk1.png|1 (Official Image) 1 (Golden Sword Ver).png|1 (Golden Sword Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro